Submissive Strawberry (Fem Ichigo x Grimmjow)
by Harley612
Summary: After recently getting out of an abusive relationship, Ichi Kurosaki isn't looking for love. But one day while at work, a beautiful stranger with bright blue hair walks into the local cafe and he has his eye on the orange-haired female. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez will teach Ichi things about herself that she never even dreamed of knowing, as well as satisfying his own dark desires.
1. Chapter 1

Ichi ran down the side walk to Inoue Cafe, clutching her bag tightly with the wind ruffling her bright orange hair as she sprinted.

She was going to be late for work. Again.

Orihime wouldn't scold her, just like she never did. She would simply say "Oh, it's no big deal. We've not had a lot of customers have shown up yet." or "Just try and be on time the next time." Orihime was an amazing boss to work for. She was always kind and understanding, never getting angry or yelling at her employees. And Ichi made it her goal to be the best employee just for her.

Bursting through the door, Ichi tumbled in and landed on her hands and knees. She groaned inwardly as she pushed herself up onto her feet. _How embarrassing, _she thought.

Suddenly, a hand gripped her from beneath her shoulder and lifted up. As she looked up to thank whomever helped her, Ichi gasped softly when she was met face-to-face with Renji Abarai.

Her ex-boyfriend looked at her with a worried expression as she was brought to her feet.

"You okay, Strawberry?" He asked, using her childhood nickname her friends had given her, "That was quite a fall."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Renji." Ichi murmured, fixing her clothes and hair that hung in front of her face. Being around Renji after their break-up was uncomfortable for Ichi. Then again, when was being around your ex after a horrible break-up not uncomfortable?

"I was hoping you would be at work today," Renji said with a crooked smile, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

Ichi's face scrunched up momentarily. She knew where this was going.

"Renji," she started, "I don't want to try and go back out with you. It didn't work the last time. What makes you think it'll work again?"

Renji's face fell and twisted into a frown.

"Why won't you just give me a chance? Thing could be different this time." Ichi was shaking her head before he had even finished speaking. He growled and shoved past her to storm out of the cafe.

Ichi bit her lip and sighed again, softly. She made her way to the counter to put her bag down and put on her apron. She'd always known Renji to be hot-headed. Especially when he didn't get his way. It was the only reason she consented to go out with him. But after months of dating, she finally summed up the courage to end it before things got too far.

As Ichi tied her hair back, Orihime walked up to the counter and smiled brightly.

"Hey, Ichi! Good morning!"

"Oh, hey Orihime. Morning." Ichi said, a small smile on her face. Orihime studied her face and tilted her head to the side.

"What's the matter, Ichi?" she asked, "You're usually so perky in the morning."

Ichi shrugged and looked down at her fingers, which were knotted together.

"Was it Renji?" Orihime asked. Ichi remained silent, biting her lip. "Don't let him bother you. You're better off without him." Orihime squeezed Ichi's left shoulder then went back silently into the kitchen. Ichi knew Orihime meant well. She just didn't want to talk about it with anyone. Ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Hey, everyone. This is my very first fanfiction on here so be gentle. I really hope you will all**_**_ enjoy my story._****_Stay tuned for more of "Submissive Strawberry". uwu_**


	2. Chapter 2

Now that it was lunch time and time for her break, Ichi sat on a stool behind the counter in the cafe with a book in one hand and a half-eaten chip in the other. She enjoyed this time to herself alone in the cafe. Orihime and Tatsuki, the only other employee besides herself, always went out to lunch. She was invited to join them each time they went, but she politely declined every time.

She preferred to be alone.

When the bell on the cafe door jingled, signalling someone had walked in, she didn't look up from her book.

"We're all on break right now," she said to the unknown customer, "The rest of them won't be back until 1:30." She was about to put the rest of the chip into her mouth when the deep, husky voice of the patron answered her.

"Well, if you weren't accepting customers, you should have turned the sign around." The voice was teasing, but hid something else.

Ichi looked up, about ready to give a rude retort to whomever it was that had balls enough to patronize her. Before she could utter a word, the grin of Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez left her speechless and caused her to drop the chip in her hand. She stared dumbly at the bluenette, her chocolate brown eyes locked with his own sky blue pair. His gaze was fierce and penetrative though it held a sort of carnal look behind it. Grimmjow wore a business suit, the top button to the white dress shirt unbuttoned.

"I...um, I..." Ichi stuttered. Grimmjow laughed, head tilted back.

"Seems you're at a loss for words. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. I work for the company down the street." He offered his hand out to her with a smile.

She took his hand in hers and shook.

"Ichi. Ichi Kurosaki," she stated as firmly as she could manage before withdrawing her hand from his, "Can I get you anything, Sir?"

Grimmjow's grin widened and she shivered slightly.

"What do you have to offer me?" he drawled the question. She turned to walk behind the glass case holding all of the fresh pastries she whipped up this morning, ignoring what sounded like a double meaning.

"We have muffins, cinnamon rolls, croissants," she listed, "Oh! And we also have Strawberry Crossover Puff Pastries. I made them myself." She smiled to herself, secretly proud of her ability to bake.

Grimmjow's gaze studied her face and his lips twitched up at one corner.

"I'll have one of the crossovers then," he murmured, "The way you talk about them simply implies their deliciousness."

Ichi nodded and grabbed the silver tongs to reach within the glass case and select a pastry. She then placed the crossover on a napkin and handed it to him over the counter. His fingers lingered against hers for a fraction longer than necessary, sending a tingling sensation through her whole body.

"T-That'll be $1.50," she stammered, punching numbers into the cash register. Grimmjow pulled a silver credit card from within his jacket pocket and handed it to her. She swiped the card then handed it back to him, "Thank you, Mr. Jeagerjaquez."

He nodded with a warmer smile than the ones before.

"You're very welcome, Ms. Kurosaki."

He then turned to leave the cafe, but before Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, Grimmjow stopped in front of the cafe door and looked over his shoulder.

"I'll get back to you tomorrow on whether your baking is as good as you imply it to be," he affirmed with a grin, "Until then, Ms. Kurosaki."

And with that, he was gone, walking down the sidewalk and out of sight.

When she was sure he was gone, Ichi collapsed to the ground behind the counter. Her breathing came in short, breathy pants as her heart hammered in her chest.

Who was this Grimmjow guy? And what did he possibly want from her?

_**Agh! Second chapter done! :D Thank you so much and I hope you continue along with me in this story. Stay tuned for even more "Submissive Strawberry"!**_


	3. Author's Note (Apology)

_**Hello, readers. I apologize for not having a third chapter posted. I'm going through a lot with school and Drama practice. I'm not allowed on the computer at home due to my grades (2 D's) and won't be until they come up...at least not for Facebook/Fanfiction/etc. **_

_**So for now, please bare with me and I'll do my best to post a third chapter.**_

_**I love you all! Really, I do. 3 **_

_**~Harley**_


End file.
